Seas Apart
by SonOfNeptuneJr
Summary: Simple. When Murtagh is revealed to be with Galbatorix, Eragon needs help. After the war against Gaea, the Seven, Nico, and Reyna are taken to Alagaesia to assist in the war against Galbatorix. Rated T for... Well, that would be spoilers! Read to find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Seas Apart**

**Chapter 1**

**Separation**

**AN: Hey guys, this is my new story. It's an Inheritance Cycle and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus crossover. I'll be doing Icy Winds as well, don't worry, but the updates **_**will**_** be slower, so be aware of that. This is set in Eldest for Inheritance, right after the Battle of the Burning Plains, and for Percy Jackson, after everything, so all of HoO is over, House of Hades, and all that. I'm sure you're getting bored now (if you're reading this at all), so disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

**1st Person POV**

**(Percy)**

What in the name of Hades was going on? It had been a month since we defeated Gaea, and after we thought it was all done, we were caught in a ball of light. I have no idea what it was, but now Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and I were in a room made of a pure white… Well, I couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like someone had taken a _lot_ of time to polish the room. I looked at everyone else, but they were just as mystified as I was. Then I saw someone step out of thin air. I don't know who I was expecting, but this was a twelve year-old kid. He looked at each of us solemnly.

"Alaegasia needs help after Murtagh was sworn to Galbatorix. You will assist them."

"Ala- what now?" Nico said**(Where else have I put this? Answer in a review!).**

The kid shook his head. He made an orb, and he shot it into each of us. My vision jarred for a second, then cleared. I saw everyone else was going through much the same thing.

"I have taken your dyslexia so that you'll be able to read better in the Varden."

"The Varden? Who are they?" I asked. He looked at me. I could tell this kid was a lot more than he seemed.

"All in time," he said.

"You will be plunged into a new world. You have been warned."

Then we fell. Right before we hit the ground, we turned upright, and landed softly. I saw a woman that wasn't quite a woman- she had pointed ears, and her face was slanted like a cat's-. She saw us, and she shouted something. I felt my body snap together, and I was bound by something invisible. I saw the others in a similar situation. She walked up to us and pulled out a sword. She turned around, and shouted towards the camp I saw. It was _huge_! If we had an army like this against Kronos or Gaea, we would have won, no doubt! Then I saw thirteen men and women surrounding a person my age. He was holding a sword that looked really unusual, and then they stopped. He walked out of the circle, and he stood in front of us.

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer. And you are?

I tried answering, but I couldn't. He turned to the woman who had bound us.

"Release him, and only him. They could be hostile."

I felt my invisible bonds disappear, and I stood. I slipped my hand in my pocket and grabbed Riptide. I said, "I am Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy." He held out his hand.

"Well met, Jacksson."

I shook my head. "No, it's just Jackson." He nodded, then gestured to everyone else.

"Who are they?"

I pointed to each of them and named them. He turned to the other elves. I saw one that looked more animal than human.

"Blodhgarm, examine their minds."

"As you wish, Shadeslayer." He stepped forward, and Annabeth started thrashing. I pulled out and uncapped Riptide. I swung it at Blodhgarm, and he jumped back. He unsheathed his weapon, and attacked. I met every one of his blows, then I swiped his legs out from underneath him. He fell, and I pointed my sword at his neck.

"Dead."

He looked shocked that I had defeated him so easily. He was tough-tougher than most demigods, in fact-, but he had several flaws. I had been fighting for my life for years, I wasn't very easy to defeat. Then I felt something stab at my mind. I writhed in pain as Blodhgarm stood. The pain faded, and he turned to Eragon.

"He has very strange memories. Same as the rest," he said, gesturing with his hand. "but they mean us no harm. Let us take them to Nasuada. He nodded.

"Saphira! Come down!" I saw a blue shape hurtling towards the ground. Then I realized it was a dragon- a freaking dragon- coming towards the ground. It landed and Eragon introduce us.

"This is Saphira. She's the last free dragon in Alagesia."

_Hello there, little one._ I jumped back.

"She can talk!"

_Roran said much the same thing. Did you think I was completely mute?_

I shrugged. She turned to Eragon, and must have talked with him, because he hopped on and she took off. I stared at them in awe. The elves directed us to the center of their camp. I saw human-looking people that were six to eight feet all with horns, and short men that must have been dwarves. I realized the people that had captured us were elves! They stopped in front of a large purple tent, and I saw Reyna nodding approvingly. Leo was fidgeting with a drachma, Annabeth looked like she wanted to say something but she was staying quiet, Hazel had an emerald in her hand and was levitating it, Frank looked like he wanted to turn into a mouse and bolt, and Piper was messing with her hair. Jason was messing with the hem of his shirt, and Nico and Thalia looked about ready to go full-on Zeus/Hades rage mode (it's not pretty, believe me).

I heard an exchange I didn't really understand, and then we were walking inside. I saw an African-American woman sitting on a chair in the back of the tent. I saw the elves bowing, so I decided to do the same, and my friends followed suit.

"Rise," she said. She looked at an elf. "Wyrden, who are they?" He gestured to Blodhgarm, who told her about everything. He didn't know about our powers, and she turned to us.

"I wish to hear about you from your own point of view."

I stepped forward. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth stepped forward. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Reyna (insert her last name here, whatever you would like), daughter of Bellona."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden. Pleased to meet you."

**AN: Alright, there we go! Pretty short first chapter, but they'll get longer. Icy Winds will be updated more often, this one is more likely to be once every here or four days, up to a week. It depends on my mood. Bye, hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Varden

**Seas Apart**

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Varden**

**AN: Hey guys, this is chapter 2 of Seas Apart. To kick things off, all things are owned by Christopher Paolini and Rick Riordan, so yeah. Chapter is dedicated to Stormfire76, and yet here I am, yelling at her to update her Tratie story. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_Previously:_

"_I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden. Pleased to meet you."_

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**(Percy)**

Percy wasn't very obedient to anybody except his mom, or Chiron. Annabeth, too, obviously. But Nasuada radiated such an aura of command it was hard not to bow down and say, Yes, ma'am. But Percy wasn't very affected. She was mortal, and he could defeat her. He heard Blodhgarm start to talk again.

"It seems that each of them, except for the blond girl and the brunette, are able to use magic concerning certain elements." She nodded.

"So, which of you uses fire?" Leo stepped forward. "That would be me." He set his hand on fire.

"Impressive. How do you do it without the Ancient language?"

"Like, Greek and Latin?" They both looked puzzled now. Nasuada shook her head. Percy stepped forward.

"If there's any water nearby, can I see it?" He noticed a saucer filled with water. He flicked his hand, and the water floated into the air. He froze it into a dagger, then it turned back into water, which he held in his hand.

She nodded. Thalia and Jason stepped forward together. They brought electricity into their hands, and Jason levitated a few feet in the air. Then Nico stepped forward.

"I can summon the dead." He closed his eyes, and a dozen skeletons came out of the ground. They sank back into the earth, and he stepped back. Hazel went forward next.

"Anything precious under the earth is my sphere of control. I was once cursed, but I now am free of it." She summoned a bar of gold and floated it into the air. It went back into the ground. Frank stepped forward.

"Well, I'll demonstrate." He turned from a mouse to a bear to a hawk to a raven and back to a human. "I can transform into animals. I would show more, but they would… destroy the tent." She nodded. Then Piper stepped forward.

"I- well, I can _persuade_ people to listen to me. It's called charm-speak. You might be protected from it, though. Basically, I can tell someone to do something, and they will."

Nasuada raised an eyebrow. "You will have to show me how you do that." Piper nodded. Then Annabeth and Reyna stepped forward.

"We may not have powers, but we are skilled in battle." They stepped back.

Percy stepped forward again. "We will help you in your fight."

"I have no doubt you are skilled in your magic. However, you will also need to be able to fight. Perseus, you are skilled with a blade, that much I know from your fight from Blodhgarm. The rest of your friends must be tested. Not many men will follow people who have just entered their manhood. The women will not fight, either. It is not customary."

"What? Nasuada, They're the best fighters we have! Allow them to fight as well, please."

She pursed her lips. "Very well. If they can not defeat one of the Varden I send to fight them, they will not fight." Percy nodded. She waved her hand.

"You are dismissed." They bowed, and walked out of the tent. The elves soon followed. They explained the horned creatures (which Percy learned were called Urgals) and about the elves, Shades, and other creatures, like the Raz'ac. Also many other things about the Dragon Riders. They saw Eragon walking towards them.

"Lady Nasuada told me to help you find your tent. Follow me," he said, gesturing with his hand. Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, and Jason did the same with Piper. They soon arrived at two large tents.

"Ladies in this one, men in the other." He said. They nodded, and walked in. They came out ten minutes later, holding their weapons. Eragon noticed them, and stood. He gestured for them to follow him. He came to a spot where two men were fighting. He guided them in.

"Shald, they're all yours. You have the others?" Shald nodded. A bunch of other men walked forward. Percy knew instantly they would be easy to beat. One walked to each demigod.

"Begin!" Eragon said. Shald immediately engaged Percy. He went for an overhead swing. Percy stepped to the side and put his sword at the man's neck. He dropped his sword. Eragon watched the rest of them. Annabeth was already done, same with Reyna. Hazel was still in a matched battle; the man was stronger than her, but she pushed back and disarmed him. Jason was dodging every move thrown at him until the man was angry and tired, then Jason hit him with the hilt of his sword. Nico had easily knocked out his enemy, Piper was charmspeaking the enemy into not attacking, and Frank was in a stalemate; after all, he was better with a bow and arrows. He turned his hands into dragon claws, and pressed them against the man's throat. Thalia disabled the man with her terror–inducing shield and spear. The demigods had won easily. Piper finished off the man quickly.

Eragon walked up to them with newly found respect. He brought them back to Nasuada's tent, where he reported what had happened and showed Nasuada Piper's charmspeaking abilities.

"I believe that you are ready. Welcome to the Varden."

**AN: Hey guys, please review. Thanks to the people who have followed, but reviews are wanted more. Please review! Bye. And read my other story, Icy Winds, if you like PJO. Also, a million thanks to my first reviewer, Book Soldier! I'm glad you like it, and I will continue updating! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogations and Orik

**Seas Apart**

**Chapter 3**

**Interrogations and Orik**

**AN: Many thanks to my second reviewer, StarofIron! And yes, I did realize that, but I kind of rushed with the last chapter, but details begin NOW! Well, not **_**right **_**now, but you get what I mean. I am updating like crazy right now, I have a lot of time on my hands. Here you go!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

**(Eragon)**

Eragon took the demigods, as they called themselves, to a room where they would talk more about their special parentage. They had to make sure they were able to fight before talking. They spoke with Percy first. Eragon stood in the room, along with Blodhgarm and his elves, plus Arya, who had returned from a talk with Jeod. Eragon had filled her in about the half-bloods. Percy started explaining.

"So, we have our powers because our parents are gods, Greek and Roman. My father is Poseidon, God of the ocean, horses, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and ruler of the seas. I can speak with horses and sea creatures, and, as you have seen, I can control water."

Nasuada thanked him, and he walked out. Then Frank came in.

"I am a son of Mars, the Roman god of War. I can only transform into animals because of my ancestor, who was a grandson of Poseidon, who blessed his family with the ability to shape-shift. I can transform into many things, but it helps if I am in a life or death situation, like battle, and I know the animal well."

"You say there are gods. Can you explain them to me? And how do you know they are real?"

Frank shook his head. "You should let Annabeth tell you about that, or you can check my memories again and in detail."

Nasuada nodded. "Bring Annabeth next." He nodded, and walked out. Annabeth walked in.

"I wish for you to explain your gods, and how you know they are real." Annabeth nodded.

"Could you have Eragon make a mental connection for us? That way I can send you my own memories, and you will understand better." Nasuada nodded. She felt Eragon go into her mind, then felt herself linked with another mind. She felt memories rush in, and they suddenly stopped. She took a deep breath, and Eragon and Annabeth withdrew. Eragon stared at Annabeth in shock.

"Nasuada, she touched your mind herself. That was not I." Nasuada looked at Annabeth with newfound respect.

She then resumed the normal interroga—ah hem, _questions_.

"So, I am a daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy, and useful crafts. I don't have any real powers, but I have a large amount of ingenuity."

Nasuada nodded. Annabeth left, followed by Reyna, then Jason, Thalia, who explained the Hunters of Artemis, Nico, who scared Nasuada the slightest bit, Hazel, and Leo, who she was happy to learn was a blacksmith (even though he was young, she could put him as an apprentice under Horst, from Carvahall).

When she was done, she put them in a group with Blodhgarm and his elves, since they were too young to command soldiers, but too powerful to be under another's command that couldn't use magic. They would be tested to see if they could use magic with the ancient language, which they abysmally failed. If one became Dragon Riders if—no, when—they defeated Galbatorix, things could improve immensely. Another Dragon Rider would be an enormous help, if they could steal the other egg… Who knows? But Galbatorix most likely had the egg with him at all times, he wasn't going to risk it.

As Nasuada pondered this, Eragon wondered about the gods the newcomers had. They were different than the dwarf gods—that much Eragon could easily speculate—but they might be more powerful. He also thought about the boy that the demigods had told him about.

"They may be our only hope." Nasuada nodded.

Eragon walked out of the room to go see Orik. He hadn't seen him since Hrothgar's death. He walked through the Varden's camp, until he came upon Orik sharpening his ax. He looked up.

"Eragon! A sad day this be, my friend. A new Rider, Murtagh to boot, and he killed Hrothgar! You have to defeat him, Eragon. Too bad the elves only just arrived, and were unable to help." Eragon nodded.

"Aye. Maybe we can go to my tent and have a casket of mead in Hrothgar's honor?"

"I would like that. But we cannot just yet. The dwarf clans must vote on the new king." Eragon knew what he meant. He had learned all about the customs of dwarves; he was, after all, an adopted member of Durgrimst Ingeitum.

"I wanted to speak to you about some people I've met. They can use a limited amount of magic, but only in a certain area. Do you wish to meet them?" Orik nodded.

"I wondered what those noises were. Are they battle-fit?" Eragon nodded.

"Aye, even the women will fight. They are much like the elves." Orik looked shocked at this.

"Yes, I want to see just how ready they are for battle." Eragon led him to the two tents.

"There are nine of them. Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Percy, and Nico. They'll show you their powers themselves. I'll explain everything to you."

He sent him memories from Annabeth so that he would understand. Orik looked outraged. "Their gods are real?!" Eragon nodded.

"But only in their world."

Percy walked out of the tent. "Ah, hey Eragon. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to Orik.

"I'm Orik, son of Thrifk. And you are?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the Sea."

**AN: Hey guys, I didn't like this chapter much. If there are any suggestions, let me know! I could use them. Remember to review! **

**Peace out,**

**Dalsyn Lark, A.K.A. SonofNeptuneJr**


	4. Chapter 4: A Fight And An Old Friend

**Seas Apart**

**Chapter 4**

**A Fight And An Old Friend**

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay with this chapter, but I did say I would update Icy Winds more. Now that Icy Winds is finished and the sequel (Arctic Storm) is yet to be put up, I can work on this. Here is the chapter!**

**I don't own anything from the two authors.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Percy shook Orik's hand.

"So you're a dwarf. This is an amazing place, you know. Where we live, there are all kinds of monsters. I wonder how Mrs. O'Leary is doing…" he trailed off.

"When you say the sea god, can you control the sea?" Orik asked. Percy nodded.

"Any type of water really. I'll show you." He set his hand on the ground and water started seeping up. Soon he had a beach ball sized amount, and he threw it at Annabeth, who was walking out of her tent. She glared at him.

"Dry me. Now." She demanded. He shrugged and flicked his hand, and Eragon watched the water fly off. Percy turned back to Eragon.

"I can also go into water and stay dry, and communicate with sea creatures and horses, since Poseidon made them out of sea foam." Eragon nodded. Then Percy started laughing.

"Snowfire sure has a dirty mouth. He could give Arion a run for his money." He said. Eragon smiled a bit. Then he heard a roar, and saw Murtagh flying overhead. Thorn, who was nearly the size of Saphira, was about to breath fire when water flew into his mouth. Eragon looked at Percy, who was shaking a bit. He turned to Annabeth.

"Go get everyone!" she nodded. A minute later the demigods ran out. Annabeth started giving orders as Eragon mounted Saphira. He took off to face Murtagh, Blodhgarm and the elves close behind. Leo and Jason took off, one with fire and the other with wind. They got up there and pulled out their weapons. Together they blew Thorn to one side, then almost burned Murtagh. Finally Murtagh cast a spell that sent them both down. Percy was rising on a pillar of water, and every time Thorn blasted fire at Saphira and Eragon, he stopped it. Clouds of steam were rising in the air.

Saphira dived towards the ground, Thorn close behind. She swooped up and slammed her tail into the red dragon's side. He started spinning, and Percy hit him with another blast of water. Murtagh blasted red lightning at Percy, which stopped when Thalia sent her own at Murtagh. He eventually seemed to realize that anything he tried would be stopped by the newcomers, because he pulled out Zar'roc and jumped off Thorn. Percy intercepted him and started fighting. As they fought, beads of sweat slowly gathered over their foreheads. Percy jumped back and brought water around him, then flicked it off and kept fighting. Soon Murtagh was pushed back as Saphira and Eragon slowly closed in from behind. He shouted something in the ancient language and was shot into the air. He landed back on Thorn and flew away. Eragon was stunned that the demigods were so powerful. He watched Mutagh run, but then he turned back and blasted fire at the nearest demigod, Leo. He was engulfed in flames, and Eragon winced. The flames subsided, and Leo was standing there, untouched. Eragon's eyes widened, before he remembered what Leo had said.

_I'm immune to fire._ Murtagh looked surprised too, before he shouted "Garjzla letta!" And Leo looked around, blinded. Murtagh jumped down to finish him off, and Percy jumped back in front of him, and so did Reyna.

He looked surprised when Reyna came over.

"You remind me of Nasuada." He stated. Then he swung Zar'roc at her head. She blocked with her gladius and pushed back. She pulled out her dagger and started attacking fearlessly. Eragon was impressed by her fighting abilities, but Murtagh seemed to be winning. When he knocked Reyna aside, Jason flew in and grabbed her then flew back off. Saphira roared overhead, then slammed into Thorn, sending him into the ground. Murtagh growled and started fighting Percy again. Eragon knew Murtagh was a great fighter—the best human one he had ever met—but Percy seemed unstoppable.

Slowly water drops gathered around him. Soon he had winds whipping around him, weakening and slowing Murtagh, while strengthening Percy even more. Soon Murtagh looked panicked. Eragon watched Percy in awe. He was as good as the elves, better, even. He had defeated Blodhgarm in a matter of seconds, but this… This was amazing. Murtagh blinded Percy with the same spell he used on Leo, but Percy dodged every one of Murtagh's attacks still. It was like he could _hear_ the attacks. Murtagh was so enraged Eragon managed to slip into his mind, but there were conflicting voices, like he had more than one person in his head. Eragon saw Murtagh lose control of the spell, and he forced Eragon out. He jumped on the red dragon and they, quite reluctantly, flew off. Percy grinned as Eragon landed.

"So that was the new Rider. He really needs to improve his swordplay. He's pretty rusty. A good fight nonetheless." Percy said. Eragon looked at him dumbfounded. _Rusty?_ Eragon shook his head.

"You truly are a great swordsman, Percy." He said sincerely. If Eragon could train them to use their minds, they would be amazing. He decided to do just that.

Percy shook his head. It had been six hours, and only Annabeth had mastered the mind abilities. Reyna was close, and so was Piper, but Nico, Thalia, and he couldn't do it. Eragon had finally given up on them and gotten Reyna done, and now Piper was almost done. Hazel and Frank were decent, and they were practicing against each other. The Big Three children were talking about back home.

"I wonder how Mrs. O'Leary is doing," Percy said glumly. Nico brightened a bit.

"You know the whistle Quintus/Daedalus made from Stygian Ice? I made one other." He pulled it out and blew. It made no noise, then shattered. He ran out of the tent to see if it had worked.

"Get off! Lemme up, girl!" Percy and Thalia grinned. "It worked." Percy said. They ran out of the tent and saw her sitting next to Nico, her tail making noises like field artillery. Eragon walked out of the tent and gasped.

"What is that?" He asked Nico, who was in the process of climbing up her.

"Hellhound," he panted. "This—is—Mrs.—O'Leary. She'll—help—out—if—we—need—it."

Eragon was shocked. This was their _pet_? But then again, he and Saphira had heard of stranger… She landed and sized up Mrs. O'Leary.

_I could easily beat her in a fight, but she can easily best many of the humans. She will be a good ally,_ she decided. Eragon nodded. He saw the sun setting over the horizon.

"We should rest. Good night, my friends." He said. He stepped into his tent and dozed off.

**AN: Guys, I know I promised to make the chapters longer, and once again, sorry for the delay, but this isn't coming very easily. I might put it up for adoption, put it on HIATUS, but I won't get rid of it. I know there aren't many of these, so I want to keep writing, but inspiration isn't coming very well. Remember, review, and if you have suggestions or problems, you can PM me. This is becoming popular fast, so please review, because I know you're out there reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Helgrind's Surprise

**Seas Apart**

**Chapter 5**

**Helgrind'S Surprise**

**AN: Hey guys, this is chapter 5. There are a lot of people who have favorited and a couple more have reviewed, so I'll answer the reviews. And if you think I should have a schedule or something, I can't. I'll forget, so I write when I have inspiration.**

**To Haven Wood: Thanks for the tips, and it is a bit rushed, but I'm new to this, so sorry 'bout that. This chapter should have more of what you're looking for.**

**To Guest (3****rd****) Well, I'm glad you like it.**

**Anyways, here's the chapter you've all patiently (or not-so-patiently) been waiting for.**

**Eragon**

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Eragon stood there, arguing with Nasuada and Arya.

"I must go! If I do not rescue Katrina, Roran will go alone, and how could he possibly beat two Raz'ac, not to mention the Lethrblaka!"

"But if you go, you will be in great danger, and the possibility of you being captured is too high."

"What if he brought Percy?" Reyna asked. She was with Nasuada most of the time, discussing politics and other problems; she was after all, a Praetor of Rome.

"Percy? Why—" Then Nasuada remembered how he had fought off Murtagh single-handedly, defeated Blodhgarm almost immediately, and realized Reyna had a point. If anyone could fight off magicians and swordsmen, it was he.

"But he can't use magic," Arya pointed out. Reyna nodded, but said, "But if Eragon placed wards around him, it wouldn't matter. If you're so concerned for his safety to ensure the Varden's survival, why not go yourself?"

Arya opened her mouth, and then closed it in shock. Nobody had ever out-talked her, except her mother. Then she regained her bearings and replied.

"If I went, the problems would be doubled. To capture both an elf and the only free Rider… And for the elf to be the daughter of the queen as well... It would not end with very desirable consequences."

"But you have said yourself you two are some of, if not the most, powerful spell-casters in Alaegasia on the side of the Varden."

"But the temptation may be enough to draw Galbatorix from Uru'baen. If that happens, all is lost."

"But who else could defeat the Raz'ac quickly enough? If you go, and Percy does as well, you could defeat them quickly enough for Galbatorix to not find out. If he gets a hold of anyone, I think it is safe to say it would all be over, but this is the best chance we have to get rid of a powerful enemy, and to save Katrina. They might use her to get Roran instead, and Roran would go, no matter what you say to him." Reyna reasoned.

_Will you cut the crap and just go already?_ Saphira said, and Eragon shook his head.

"You've been talking to Leo again, haven't you?"

_And why is that such a problem?_

"Be—Because—" He sighed.

"You suck."

_You've been talking to Percy._

"Oh sure. Mock the Rider."

_Yep. Definitely been listening to Percy._

He sighed again and sat down on a chair. He looked at Nasuada.

"She's right though, do we really have to debate about this?"

Nasuada sighed and looked over at Arya. "If you did go…"

"Then the risk could be minimized of being discovered—"

"And Percy could complete the triangle, you would be a challenge for even Murtagh."

Reyna and Nasuada looked at each other.

_Awk-ward,_ Saphira said in a singsong voice.

"Leo needs to stop giving you caffeine."

_Why? It's better than everything the Varden has. Plus…. _

There was a _thud_ outside, and when they went out, Leo was on one knee next to her, checking her heartbeat.

"She's fine, just crashing from the caffeine and sugar."

"I told her!"

While he spoke, he popped one more open and chugged it down. Eragon knew he would be on fire eventually. It was inevitable.

He was turning back to Nasuada when Piper ran in.

"Leo! Where in Had—Oh. Is she okay?" Her voice went from angry to nervous in a heartbeat.

She turned to Nasuada.

"Can you _please_ just get this over with and save Katrina?"

When Nasuada looked about to argue, she added, "By the way, Roran is currently trying to sneak away with Eragon and Percy to go save her anyways."

Nasuada spun around and saw the three running off, and Saphira started to stir.

She cursed and slowly got up.

_If Eragon really left without me… I'm going to lick him._

"What's so bad about—oh." Saphira had sent her an image of what happened when she licked deer.

Eragon spoke to Saphira through his mind.

_You coming?_

_Of course I am._

_Good. We'll need your help._

_Will Nasuada send anyone after us?_

_At the least, Blodhgarm and a few other elves, maybe even Arya. It depends on how much she wants to risk on saving us._

_I agree. Wait a moment; someone is tailing me. It's Leo._

_Is he saying anything?_

_It appears he wants to come with us._

_Are you sure? We already have quite the party… Leo would just be overkill, don't you think?_

_Not if there are magicians guarding the Raz'ac that are guarded from Percy; remember, he will have been brought to the king's attention by Murtagh after his bitter loss. Galbatorix will be sure to have spells to protect the Raz'ac from water at the very least. Perhaps bringing Leo would be smart._

_Very well. Let him climb on your back and catch up with us; Percy can propel us onto your back as well, and Leo can go by himself. Percy could probably as well, but maybe he should just provide you with strength by gaining energy in his body by coating himself in water and I can channel that strength into you so you can fly with the three of us at once._

_That sounds good in theory, but will it really work?_

_It will. I tested it with Blodhgarm yesterday and he confirmed he was given more energy. However, it is a bit complicated. It will take about ten minutes to get the proper spells up and running. Can you go that long?_

_Yes. Let's do this._

Eragon conveyed the plan to Percy, then Roran. Suddenly Saphira's shadow covered them, and Percy launched them into the air with a bit of water. Once they were safely on her back, Eragon set up the spells needed for the energy transfer while Leo jumped off Saphira and his entire body caught aflame. He hovered, the flames beneath him white-hot. He leaned forward and caught the wind perfectly.

"Leo, how the heck are you doing that?" Percy shouted over the wind.

"Jason's Flight School!" He shouted back.

Percy didn't respond; he was busy drawing moisture out of the air. They passed through a cloud and he came out coated in water. Saphira felt a steady stream of energy flow into her as Eragon formed the connection.

Roran turned to Eragon.

"So you do this every day?"

"Just about!"

"That's insane, mate!"

"Not when you have magic!"

Roran laughed.

When they finally arrived at Helgrind, someone was standing there. Eragon didn't recognize him. Percy, on the other hand, looked shocked.

They landed, and Eragon saw a man in peculiar clothes holding a staff with two snakes curled around it.

_Hello, Percy. Got a rat?_

"Hello, George. No, I don't."

_That's a shame. I told you; snakes work for tips._

_Leave him alone, George! He's the first demigod, Hades, the first mortal in millennia to be chosen by the Gatekeeper. The last one was that hermit; remember, the one who trained Angela? And he didn't even stay sane for a year._

"Hermes, how are you here? And _what_ are you doing here?"

"I am the messenger god, after all. And you have a package."

He pulled out a large egg about the size of Percy's head that was sea green. It looked like the ocean itself was on its shell.

Percy took the egg from Hermes' outstretched hand.

His right hand glowed pure white, then the demigod staggered.

Eragon watched the entire process in shock. This was a _god_, right in front of him, but he looked like a normal man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes.

Percy signed a sheet of paper and stared at the cat-sized scaly creature in front of him. It was the same color as the egg.

It stepped forward tentatively, and Percy heard a voice in his head at the same time Hermes flashed away.

_Percy._

"What?"

_Percy._

"Eragon, is that you?"

Eragon shook his head.

_Eragon?_

A sense of dislike washed over Percy.

_Percy._

"Is that… you?" He asked the small dragon. Its head bobbed up and down.

_Percy._

"Do you need a name or something?"

_Yes._

"Okay… How about Certus?"

_Certus._

"Certus it is."

Percy turned to Eragon.

"This is a dragon, right?"

"Yes." He replied in awe.

Roran sat down on a stump before he fell over.

"So… We have two Riders on our side now? Two Shur'tugal?

"It would appear so…" He trailed off as a sheet of paper came down into Percy's hand.

"_By the way, River Styx oaths still work here. Watch out for your secret name and the Gatekeeper, Percy!_"

"Well, thanks, Hermes. Whoever the Gatekeeper is."

Eragon sat down slowly next to Roran.

"Percy, I need you to start training. Here you go."

The Rider picked up a pebble and tossed it to the demigod. He caught it.

"What am I doing?"

"Magic. Say _stenr rïsa _and eventually, given time, the stone will float."

"You know I'm probably the most impatient person in the world. How am I supposed to do things 'in time' when I'll probably chuck this stone across Alaëgasia in a few minutes?"

"Well, if you do throw it across this land, we'll know you've done magic. Also, you can't charge Helgrind with us. Certus will follow you and Galbatorix will know we have another Rider. You'll have to head back, but—"

He stopped and turned his head.

"See that?" Percy nodded. Roran squinted.

"What the *beep* are you talking about?"

"Oh, Arya, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and Jason are coming on Mrs. O'Leary."

"What?"

Suddenly, said hellhound jumped out of a shadow and the five jumped off of the giant mastiff. Nico dragged a giant dog biscuit out of the same shadow and Mrs. O'Leary started chowing down. Arya glared at—Well, all of them. Then she noticed the dragon.

"What the… A dragon? Whose is it?"

"Percy's; one of the Greek gods, Hermes, brought it here. Can one of you take him back to the Varden?"

"I—I guess so," Arya said uncertainly. "I'll do it."

"What? Well… I don't really care." Percy muttered weakly. Then he passed out.

Annabeth caught him and set him down gently.

"Arya, I think you should stay. I'll go; I don't have any powers anyways. The rest of you do."

"Are you sure, Annabeth?" Jason asked. "You're the strategist."

She gave him a look of steel; he shut up.

"I'll take you two via shadow travel, then come back."

"Thanks Nico, let's go."

Annabeth slung Percy over her shoulder, then grabbed the little dragon and Nico's hand. They disappeared, and a moment later, Nico came back alone.

Eragon led them up Helgrind; it was the middle of the night and nobody was there but them and the Raz'ac. There were also confirmed guards around the cave the beasts were in. Eragon was glad that the others had come. Frank had arrived as well. Eragon liked the son of Mars; he was a good fighter, but also a good friend.

They arrived at the entrance of the cave.

Leo handed Eragon a small device.

"Sé orúm thornessa hávr sharjalví lífs," he whispered, a spell learned from Trianna the sorceress.

A small metal snake slithered silently across the floor. Eragon saw what the snake saw: twelve magicians, each with a single sword on their belt, with variously colored gems in the pommels.

He pulled out his own, newly made, Celestial Bronze sword. It was etched with enchanted silver that would never break, yet could harm normal men (unlike the bronze). It was able to cut through every enchantment made, most likely since the magical blade's properties were like nothing ever seen in Alaëgasia.

Eragon nodded to Leo.

They burst through the entrance, and suddenly the room exploded.

Standing there, in the fading light, was Murtagh.

**AN: So, a cliffhanger. Probably the best one I've ever done, if I do say so myself. Oh yeah, please vote in the reviews whether or not the person who brought Percy and co. to Alaëgasia (Gatekeeper) should have a big role in the story or not, because it can go either way.**

**Hey guys, think we can reach thirty reviews? How about it? If we can, I'll update sooner! Reviews always speed me up, and so do follows and favorites (and this story currently has the most, with 14 favorites and 23 followers), but not as much. Heck, if everyone who has followed me reviews ONCE on this chapter, then we'll reach my goal. Can we do it? Please?**

**Cookies for the first reviewer of this chapter!**


End file.
